Serendipity
by CaliGirl5
Summary: Soulmate AU: Since she was a little girl Alex dreamt of her soulmates and what they would be like. When she finally finds them they're more than she ever expected, but it's too bad she's going steady with her job. Steve/OC/Bucky and Clintasha
1. Natasha's Soulmate

**AN:** **I'm trying my hand at the Soulmate AU so if y'all like what ya see let me know, if you don't like it let me know but nicely please, if you have suggestions again let me know, also any mistakes I may have made please let me know.** **I own nothing except my OC the rest is all Marvel and Disney.**

This chapter is set about two months before The Winter Soldier, Steve and Natasha have been working together and also with the STRIKE team off and on.

* * *

Chapter One:

"I have visual on the target. Repeat I have a visual" Steve spoke softly into his coms unit.

"Do not engage until the target has reached the designated meeting site," Natasha murmured back to him. Steve watched a tall brunette mingle with distinguished grey haired men and sip champagne like she had been doing it her entire life. Steve scanned the crowded room looking for his red-headed partner and saw her slip out a side door of the ballroom. The brunette Steve had been watching, slid onto the edge of the dance floor crossed the room and exited out of another side door a little down the wall from Natasha's chosen exit.

Steve sighed as he waited for a minute before he followed the women out of the ballroom through the same door as Natasha. He walked down the hallway and to the elevators and pressed the button for one. He didn't have to wait long as the doors slid open and he stepped in pressing the button for the 13th floor. Steve briefly thought of the dame -no, women didn't like to be called that- woman that he observed in the ballroom. She moved with the same easy grace as Natasha but without the same predatory vibe. Natasha was like Peggy in the way that she made everyone know she was in control with her presence, but the other woman seemed to be content to let people believe they had control when in fact she was always in charge. Steve was broken out of his comparison of the two SHIELD agents when the elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor.

He stepped in the hallway and began to walk towards Room 1367 where the other agent was waiting. Natasha walked into Steve's path from a random room and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She released a throaty laugh and said, "Don't look at me like that Cap, it didn't even break anything." Steve opened his mouth to respond but she gestured that it was her time to speak and that he should listen.

"You should know, that Agent Zanetti is a bit much to handle at times. I think this is going to be one of those times. Ahh ahh not done yet." She quickly said when Steve attempted to respond again.

"She is expecting Barton to be the one getting the file not you. Fury changed the plan this morning without telling her. Also she was already mad because this mission is basically punishment for her, there's a mission she's been running since the Chituari invasion and he pulled her off of that for this information extraction. So if she is aggressive it's circumstance not her." Natasha finished and looked at him expectantly.

"Why is this all important? It's not like I'll deal with her much after this." he responded.

"Well that's not true, Fury is having her join the Avengers and she's also one of my soulmates." Natasha awkwardly, or at least as awkward as Natasha got, informed him.

"Wait you have two soulmates too?" Steve asked in mild confusion, having never seen her with anyone besides Barton.

"Oh damn it, I meant platonic, sorry Rogers. As much as Clint wishes he could have a threesome with us. All that aside, you have a file to get and then the three of us have an extraction to catch." said Natasha and she turned and slid into the room next to 1367.

Steve squared his shoulders, swiped the keycard, and entered Room 1367.

A slightly husky voice similar to Nat's called out, "It's about damn time you showed up jackass"

* * *

AN: So thank y'all for reading. Again feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. Not My Type

AN: Unfortunately, I still own nothing except for Alexandra. Also big thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. Again any constructive criticism please share, even if it's just like "you used the wrong your, you id."

* * *

"It's about damn time you showed up jackass"

Steve froze upon hearing those words. Those very words had been imprinted on the skin of his right pec since 1940, or when he got them on the day of his 22nd birthday it was only the right side of his chest. Steve had stared at those sloped and loopy cursive words more than he was willing to admit since being thawed from the ice. Whenever, Steve saw them he felt like they were were mocking him, tempting him with a future that could have been. He was still so torn up over Bucky's death, he decided it would be easier to plunge the plane into the Arctic. He had hoped that it would take care of the plane, save New York City, and allow Steve to reunite with Bucky. Hearing someone say his words was a shock especially when that person was supposed to be 74 years old and the woman that said them most definitely did not look 74. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to face the soulmate he had basically abandoned back in '45.

"I take it you were expecting someone else," Steve shot back hoping he said the right thing. The sharp intake of breath from in front of the large window overlooking the city was the sign Steve had been looking for. He walked into the room with the woman, Zanetti, who was apparently his other soulmate. Once he was fully in the room, the woman turned in a swirl of long dark hair and red fabric.

"Show me," she demanded.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Show. Me. Your. Words.", each word punctuated by a step closer to him, "I can't very well show mine right now, so I have to check yours." Steve's face flamed and he frantically searched for something to say.

"I will strip you myself, Captain." He looked into her eyes and was temporarily stunned by the grey green color of her eyes. He saw anticipation, a brief flicker of what appeared to be fear, and a fair amount of desire. She raised a sculpted brow, challenging him to reveal her mark upon him. Steve quickly swallowed his fear and slid off his tux jacket, loosened the bowtie around his neck, he threw both of those onto a chair, and his fingers slowly moved over the buttons undoing each carefully. The green eyed beauty made an impatient noise as her eyes tracked his fingers' movements. Steve smirked as he watched her, she looked up and began to blush, embarrassed because she was caught staring. She whirled around again and returned to her original position by the window.

"You trying to destroy my shirt with your mind doll?" Steve questioned with a sly grin. "And if I was?" came the snappy reply.

"Well that would be a shame because it's already off," he said teasingly. Before he could blink, the woman had closed the distance between them drawn to the black mark on his chest. She gazed at the words with wonder.

"Can I touch it?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"On one condition, doll, you know who I am and got me half naked here, but I don't even know your name, or you could get naked and then we would be even" Steve told her with a crooked grin. She looked at him in the eye, she was only an inch or so taller than him in her five inch heels, and chuckled.

"Oh wow I didn't realize, I'm sorry, here I am ordering you to strip like some kind of dominatrix and you don't even know my name." she said sheepishly, "I am Alexandra Zanetti, and can I please touch you now, you're too tempting Captain."

Steve laughed and grinned indulgently at her,"Of course Alexandra, but it's Steve." As soon as his permission was given, her slim fingers were on his chest gently tracing over her words. Her fingers slid over his skin as if trying to memorize that small piece that said that they were meant for each other. Suddenly Steve groaned and grabbed her wrists "You're killing me with that touch. I hate to say to this but we have a mission to finish." he said slipping back into Captain mode.

"Oh God, you're right. Get dressed and I'll give you the file, so you can meet your extraction." Alexandra told him.

"What do you still have to do?" Steve asked, not willing to leave his recently found soulmate.

"I have to bug some people and then pick up some alien tech that SHIELD found on the black market. You and Nat are going to be taken to the safehouse and then Clint is coming back to be with me during the pick up. I'll be with you again in two hours, tops." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, slid the USB with the files into his pocket and with that Steve was left staring after her as she left the room. Steve followed her out, Natasha was also leaving the room she had been in.

"So how was she?" Nat inquired. 'How was she?' That was a way bigger question than Nat realized.

"She's my soulmate." Steve blurted out and he immediately turned to look at the redhead and gauge her reaction.

"Well... that is... something else, Cap. You're in for a ride," Natasha laughed as they walked to the elevators, "Wait till Clint finds out, oh he's gonna give you both hell. I mean it's not that surprising if you think about it; you're both born on the 4th of July, way older than you look, super hot blondes, been frozen in ice for long periods of time, are super soldiers. Face it she's like a female you."

"Wait what did you just say," Steve interrupted Natasha, trying to process the information that Nat had just revealed.

"The blonde thing?" questioned Nat.

"No, no the ice and super soldier thing" Steve said. 'She's a female you,' Steve considered this and his already formidable and apparently blonde, Steve was slightly disappointed by that, he had always preferred brunettes, seventy-four year old soulmate just got even more complex.

"Ah Cap if you want to know about that you'll have to ask Ali yourself," Nat chided him, "Alright let's get to the roof so Clint can get us to the safe-house and then he and Ali can finish and get back."

So Steve followed the redhead to the roof and the waiting Quinjet, lost in thoughts of his Soulmates, the one he loved and lost, and the one he just found.

* * *

AN: So it's not all hunky-dory for Steve, and the next chapter will be in Alexandra's POV so get hype for that.


	3. Lucky 13

**AN: I own nothing except for Alexandra. Also big thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. It's y'all that help motivate me. Also constructive criticism is appreciated as I am my only proofreader.**

* * *

'I hate Fury, I hate Nick Fury, I hate Nicholas Fury, I hate Nicholas Joseph Fury' Ali kept repeating in her head over and over every time her target tried to get a little frisky with her. Said target was the son of an investment banker whose firm had made large payments to offshore accounts of several terrorist groups with ties to HYDRA, the target was a young dark haired German who would be rather attractive if he wasn't trying to grope her ass every five minutes and wasn't the son of a potential terror link. To make matters worse, Ali's brunette wig was itching, her Louboutins were a shade too small, and she hadn't seen her beautiful platonic soulmate yet.

She sidestepped out of the young German's hold under the guise of getting more champagne , but she was scanning the crowd in the ballroom for a redhead, who was going to help her finish this joke of a mission. Any cadet at the academy could have easily finished the mission that Fury "hand-selected" her for. She was also pissed that instead of spending the week doing survival training with the STRIKE team, she had to "retrieve" information from a spoiled little boy. You really can't even call what she did retrieval, the boy used his birthday for almost all of his access codes. It was child's play.

Ali was drawn from her musings when she caught sight of a flash of dark red hair heading towards the outskirts of the giant room. She smothered a grin watching her best friend glide through the room drawing the stares of several people, men and women alike, as Nat left the room, Ali prepared herself to exit too.

She spared her target a passing glance and saw he was sufficiently distracted by two blondes with bad dye jobs. Ali made her way to the side of the room the redhead exited before and felt a pair of eyes tracking her movements, she ignored the feeling, used to the stares of other people. She moved through the room and out the door into the hallway towards the elevators. Whistling off-key, she waited for the elevator to take her to her rendezvous with Clint, the elevator arrived she got in and changed her tuneless whistling to humming "Material Girl" with a smirk. The elevator stopped on floor 13 and she swept out of the elevator.

"Thanks for the lucky number, Nat." Ali said sensing the short redhead behind her.

"I don't know what it is with you and 13 Al, but I knew you'd appreciate it," replied Nat.

"Tell your bird-brained soulmate to get his tush in gear, I want out of here." Ali sniped at her best friend. "Also please, please, please tell me there are still some Belgian truffles in my go bag. I will cry if there aren't. You know how I get when Fury gives me shit missions."

Nat's husky laugh greeted Ali at the end of her mini rant. "Lady if there aren't truffles in your go bag, I will get some when you and Clint do retrieval. Is that good for you princess?"

"Yes you are a saint, I could kiss you right now little red." Ali said and blew a kiss over her shoulder, as she slipped into room 1367.

Ali strode across the suite to the large windows that showed the the Danube and Vienna lit up beautifully. She sighed as she saw couples walking along the river, the pairs made her heart clench as she thought of her two unknown soulmates. Growing up her mom had told her that her two soulmates meant that she was twice as lovable as everyone else, but when one of her soulmarks started fading when she was only four years old, her mother cried even more than she did. Then two weeks later the mark returned to it's normal true black and the episode was forgotten. But at 74 years old, sorta, Ali felt completely unlovable because she was born with both her marks and she figured her soulmates already had a foot in the grave.

The sound of a door opening shook her out of her bout of self-pity. ' _Damnit I need a drink and a club right now. Clint needs to hurry up and get this file._ ' Ali thought.

"It's about damn time you showed up jackass" she called over her shoulder figuring Nat and Clint had been playing a brief game of tonsil hockey on the job. Then she looked at the distorted reflection of the man in the windows and he was too tall and too blonde to be Hawkeye.

"I take it you were expecting someone else," responded the unknown blonde. She gasped, quite loudly, ' _Oh shit, shit, shit'_ thought Ali and she whirled around to face Captain freaking America.

There is no way that this was actually happening. The epitome of America can not be her soulmate, she already shared her birthday with the country and now apparently a soulmate.

"Show me," she demanded.

"What?" he asked.

"Show. Me. Your. Words.", each word punctuated by a step closer to him, "I can't very well show mine right now, so I have to check yours." his face flamed and Ali couldn't help but notice his blush and how adorable it was.

"I will strip you myself, Captain." She ground out finally looking up into his eyes. His eyes were such a pretty shade of blue and the rest of his face was marvelous too. Ali watched him closely as he swallowed and began to take off his clothing. First went the jacket, then the bow tie, and she stifled an impatient sigh as his fingers undid each button carefully. She was mentally urging the shirt to spontaneously combust, she brought her gaze up and was met by Steve's baby blues staring at her with undisguised amusement. Flushing, Ali swirled around to face the window and attempted to regain her composure.

"You trying to destroy my shirt with your mind doll?" he questioned. "And if I was?" Ali snapped back.

"Well that would be a shame because it's already off," he said in a way that made Ali shiver. Ali whipped around as soon as she finished his sentence and closed the distance between them. She gazed at the words with wonder.

"Can I touch it?" she asked in a breathy voice. _Real smooth girl, drooling all over him and you haven't even known him an hour._ Ali thought.

"On one condition, doll, you know who I am and got me half naked here, but I don't even know your name, or you could get naked and then we would be even" he told her. She looked at him in the eye, she was only an inch or two shorter than him in her five inch heels, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh wow I didn't realize, I'm sorry, here I am ordering you to strip like some kind of dominatrix and you don't even know my name." she said sheepishly, "I am Alexandra Zanetti, and can I please touch you now, you're too tempting Captain." Ali could barely disguise the whine in her voice.

Steve laughed and grinned at her,"Of course Alexandra, but it's Steve." As soon as his permission was given, her slim fingers were on his chest gently tracing over her words. Her fingers slid over his skin as if trying to memorize that small piece that said that they were meant for each other. Ali marveled at the smoothness of his skin and the firm muscle underneath, she wanted to run her hands all over him, but it was hardly the time for that. Suddenly Steve groaned and grabbed her wrists "You're killing me with that touch. I hate to say to this but we have a mission to finish."

"Oh God, you're right. Get dressed and I'll give you the file, so you can meet your extraction." She told Steve.

"What do you still have to do?" Steve asked.

"I have to bug some people You and Nat are going to be taken to the safehouse and then Clint is coming back to pick me up. I'll be with you again in two hours, tops." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, slid the USB with the files into his pocket. Ali strode out of the room with confidence that she did not feel and as soon as she was in the hallway she all but ran to the elevator bank and pressed the down arrow several times. She desperately wanted to run back to Steve and do more than kiss his cheek.

"Shit, shit, shit. Stop thinking about your hunky soulmate Zanetti. Get yourself together girl, don't think about those abs, or that face." Ali fanned her face trying to cool off while she talked to herself. "Ugh god think about Rumlow and Hill, yeah the time that you walked in on them doing the do of Hill's desk." The ding of the elevator startled her from her rambling. She stepped into the car, pressed the floor for the ballroom, and prepared to finish her mission.

* * *

 **AN: So in my universe Rumlow and Hill are soulmates, SURPRISE! Again please review, fav, follow, whatever, your feedback makes me happy.**

 **-Cali**


End file.
